The invention relates to a magnetic valve which is closed in the currentless state, with the closing and sealing force being generated with the aid of a permanent magnet.
Various, usually complicated magnetic valve structures in which the valve closing force is generated by means of permanent magnets are known in the art.
In view of the sensitivity of electrical windings to liquids or gases, the coil chamber of magnetic valves must be sealed against the area to be blocked in which the movable armature is disposed. Due to air gaps which increase in size, this usually leads to solutions requiring increased electrical power or being expensive.